


Because I Can

by Tat_Tat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat





	Because I Can

Her mind opens to him, effortless.

He likes how she feels, snug as a glove. Meulin has no secrets (though Kurloz has a few). There is something charming about someone- a rare someone- who gives their mind and actions without a fight.

Naive

Endearing.

X

The first time he touched her, she didn’t expect it. When it was over she gasped and sputtered loudly, realizing she was suddenly in another room. She thought she had passed out at first, and laughed it off but several occurrences admittedly worried her. He could see it in the quiver in her smile.

That was when he told her what he had been doing.

Why?

Bitterness didn’t lace the question, genuine curiosity did.

Kurloz pulled her close, he brought his lips -san stitches then- to her ear:

Because I can.

X

Because he liked how she felt, so open and honest. Because he liked the way her gaze emptied, void of emotion.

A void he could fill.

X

Power.

An injured body crushed under his shadow, the owner begging for mercy.

Powerless.

The one who believed him. Who loved him is seeing this.

Aranea warned her, but like all others, Meulin didn’t quite appreciate a good explanation. She didn’t like the truth.

She still doesn’t when it’s laid out in front of her.

X

Kill Him.

“I CAN’T!!!!” She screamed.

DO IT.

The words form in her mind like a purple haze, clouding her vision, her resolve-

“STOP IT!” She was breathing hard, emotionally exasperated. She watched him, she wondered if he would forgive her for disobeying, if he still loved her. . . could she stop him? Could everything be the same again?

Things had already changed- her hearing was lost and his mouth was in stitches..

They were already not the same.

She felt him press into her mind and she frantically shook her head, “PLEASE. . .PLEASE. . .”

She never expected him to smile.

Her nerve dropped, and tears formed before he reached his will unto her and touched her thoughts.

He had always been gentle before, as if he cupped his hands around a week old kitten, blind and wobbling. Now-

Now he pushed her out, in the back of her mind, hit and run.

Crash.

X

She didn’t see until there was blood dripping down her claws.

His weight was ontop of her, pinning her to the wall.

Her eyes widened, she knew this feeling, she wanted nothing more than to curl up into his arms safe and secure.

Just like old times.

But they were both covered in blood. She couldn’t bring herself to respond to his kisses, or arch her back at his hands between her legs.

She resisted at first, like before, but her body ached and he mind was torn. She hung limply, without feel(s)ing. Without thoughts, or soul. She emptied herself, this time without HIS help.

He fucked her until the entire wall was painted.

A Cerulean hue.


End file.
